


you're the cake by the ocean

by psychaedelic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina Week 2020, Beach Holidays, Color Blindness, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Mild Smut, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Soulmates
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychaedelic/pseuds/psychaedelic
Summary: Hingar bingar malam di pesisir pantai Copacabana, Rio de Janeiro, tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa hampa dan monokrom di dalam hidup seorang Miya Atsumu. Hingga akhirnya tanpa sengaja takdir membawa Atsumu berdiri di pinggir tepi garis lapangan voli pantai dan bertemu Hinata Shoyo, seseorang yang Tuhan gariskan mampu memberi warna untuknya. Namun, tepat pada saat itu juga Shoyo melarikan diri! Penuh pertanyaan, Atsumu tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi karena harus pulang ke Jepang. Dengan keterbatasan petunjuk identitas di kota yang asing, akankah pasir putih dan deru ombak membawa mereka bertemu kembali?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	you're the cake by the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> this AU inspired by song DNCE - Cake By The Ocean.  
> i don't own any characters, all belongs to haruichi furudate.  
> hope you will like it and, happy reading! :)

Atsumu duduk termenung di bangku sebuah bar. Tangan kanannya sibuk mengayunkan gelas berisi _cocktail_ yang tinggal setengah dan beberapa es batu hingga berdenting. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam ia hanya duduk mengamati bartender yang sedang membuat racikan minuman, membelakangi hiruk pikuk ratusan manusia berlalu lalang di pesisir pantai Copacabana malam itu. Sesekali ia menolehkan pandang ke sekeliling, melihat orang-orang yang duduk berdua atau berkelompok menikmati minumannya sambil bercengkerama dan tertawa lepas dibawah remang lampu bar. Atsumu menghela napas lalu tersenyum kecil. Bahkan di tempat seramai ini dirinya masih merasa hampa.

Sambil memandangi botol kaca _Dolcetto wine_ yang terpajang di etalase, tiba-tiba Atsumu teringat perkataan seseorang bahwa saat malam hari semuanya terlihat lebih berwarna daripada ketika siang hari. Atsumu mendecakkan lidah, ekspresi tidak setuju. Karena baginya mau siang ataupun malam, tidak ada warna seperti yang orang itu katakan. Dua puluh empat tahun ia hidup dalam dunia yang abu-abu, kini Atsumu sudah tidak peduli lagi tentang belahan jiwa yang akan datang mengisi warna di hidupnya. Seseorang itu tidak ada. Monokrom dan hampa ini akan abadi, begitu kesimpulan Atsumu seraya meneguk _cocktail_ -nya hingga habis.

“Atsumu! Astaga! Apa yang kamu lakukan?!”

Sebuah suara riang menggelegar memecah bising angin malam dari pintu bar yang terbuka lebar. Seorang pria berpundak lebar dengan rambut jabrik hitam abu-abunya datang lalu memukul punggung Atsumu.

“Sakit, Bokuto!” Atsumu mengernyitkan dahi serta memicingkan mata karena kesakitan.

“Kita sedang ada di Rio, di Copacabana! Dan kamu malah berdiam diri di dalam bar? Yang benar saja!”

Atsumu meletakkan uang dan gelas cocktail-nya di atas meja seraya memberi tanda kepada bartender bahwa ia telah selesai. “Apa sih, aku tidak tertarik.”

Bokuto tertawa mendengar perkataan putus asa yang keluar dari mulut Atsumu, kemudian merangkul erat seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak teman satu timnya itu.

“Hei, jangan begitu! Kamu harus melihat ini! Ayo!”

Bokuto menyeret paksa Atsumu agar segera beranjak dan keluar dari bar hingga temannya itu nyaris terjatuh. Atsumu hanya bisa berteriak meminta Bokuto untuk melepaskan tangannya, namun pemuda besar itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukan suaranya.

Mereka berjalan di atas pasir putih pantai Copacabana—dengan langkah Atsumu yang terseok-seok—menembus kerumunan orang-orang yang riuh bersorak. Kemudian mereka berhenti di dekat sebuah tepi garis. Itu adalah garis tepi lapangan voli pantai.

“Sepertinya seru sekali, aku juga mau mencobanya nanti!” ujar Bokuto dengan penuh semangat tanpa melepas pandangannya dari _rally_ bola panjang yang sedang berlangsung.

Atsumu hanya diam dan ikut menonton jalannya permainan. Ia menikmati permainan voli pantai yang tegang namun terasa menyenangkan. Apalagi ditambah dengan riuh sorak dan tawa dari pemain dan penonton yang membawa suasana menjadi hangat dan sangat akrab. Di bawah pencahayaan bulan dan pendar kuning lampu gantung yang mengelilingi lapangan, beragam warna yang terlihat menjadi sangat menenangkan.

Tunggu. Atsumu terkesiap seakan sedang terbangun dari lamunannya. Ia mencoba mengedipkan mata dan menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali untuk memastikan. Tidak ada yang salah. Kini Atsumu benar-benar bisa melihat warna. _Di mana? Arah mana? Siapa?_

Untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya, Atsumu benar-benar berharap agar saat ini menjadi akhir dari penantian panjangnya. Lelaki berambut mustard itu sekarang tengah membuka matanya lebar-lebar—menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri—mengamati satu persatu orang yang ada di sana dengan perasaan gusar. Masih ada beberapa warna yang terlihat abu-abu sampai ia berhasil menemukan dan menatap langsung mata orang itu.

“Hei, yang di sana! Awaaas!”

Semua orang berteriak. Sebuah bola voli nyaris mendarat di wajah Atsumu jika refleks tangannya dalam menangkap bola tidak cepat. Untuk beberapa detik Atsumu hanya terdiam sambil memegang bola di depan wajahnya karena terkejut, bahkan ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang menggetar ke seluruh tubuh. Seseorang tampak berlari dari sisi yang menghadap ke laut dan berhenti tepat beberapa meter di depan Atsumu.

“Kamu baik-baik saja?”

Atsumu menurunkan bola dari depan wajahnya dan kali ini, ia benar-benar mematung di tempat. Kedua mata Atsumu tidak bisa berpaling dari dua mata berbinar seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil dengan surai _tangerine_ di hadapannya—yang juga sama terkejutnya. Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua hanya diam dan saling menatap. Ketemu. Kini Atsumu bisa melihat warna-warna seutuhnya.

“Ini nyata, kan? Kamu… Oi!”

Belum sempat Atsumu menyelesaikan perkataannya, lelaki di depannya segera melesat lari keluar dari kerumunan. Desis suara orang-orang berbicara dalam bahasa Portugis terdengar makin keras. Mereka mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sehingga salah satu pemain lari sehingga permainan terpaksa berhenti.

_“Why is Ninja Shoyo run away? Did something happen?”_

_“I don’t know, aahh it’s no fun without him. Let’s go,”_

Satu persatu penonton mulai beranjak meninggalkan lapangan itu, menyisakan Atsumu yang masih terpaku antara kebingungan dan tidak percaya sambil memegang bola voli. Bersamaan dengan perginya lelaki tadi, warna-warna dalam pandangan Atsumu memudar. Tidak salah lagi, pemuda berambut _tangerine_ tadi adalah orangnya. Kini banyak sekali pertanyaan yang terlintas di benak Atsumu. _Dia juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama, kan? Sudah jelas dia bertemu dengan soulmate-nya, tapi kenapa lari?_ Atsumu tidak mengerti.

“Dia orang Jepang. Shoyo…” Atsumu bergumam sembari memandang bola yang ada di tangannya.

* * *

Rio de Janeiro adalah kota yang sangat luas dan asing jika ingin mencari seseorang dengan petunjuk identitas minim, terlebih kau hanyalah seorang turis. Ini adalah hari kedua Atsumu mencoba menyusuri pesisir Copacabana ketika malam, barangkali dipertemukan lagi oleh sosok pemuda _tangerine_ itu kala bermain voli pantai. Namun hingga jam di ponselnya menunjukkan pukul 20.34, pencariannya tidak membuahkan hasil.

Atsumu terduduk di atas hamparan pasir putih menghadap ke gulungan ombak laut yang pecah sebelum berhasil mencapai bibir pantai. Suara deburannya cukup menenangkan pikiran Atsumu yang frustrasi. Ah, lelah sekali. Seluruh kujur tubuh Atsumu terasa sakit karena berjalan seharian. Akhirnya ia mengalah pada suara perut yang meronta dan beranjak ketika melihat sebuah restoran pizza di ujung jalan.

Restoran itu tidak terlalu ramai dengan pengunjung karena jam makan malam sudah lewat. Atsumu segera pergi ke kasir untuk memesan sekaligus membayar pesanannya lalu memilih duduk di bangku dekat pintu masuk. Ia hanya melamun, sesekali menghela napas hingga tidak menyadari seorang pramusaji sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

“Silakan, selamat menikmati,”

Atsumu menoleh. Pemuda bersurai _tangerine_ dengan mata berbinar yang dua hari ini mati-matian ia cari, saat ini sedang menatapnya. Warna-warna itu kembali. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Atsumu segera meraih tangan sang pramusaji dan memegangnya dengan erat.

“Oi, jangan lari lagi!” pinta Atsumu. Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu tertawa.

“Maaf, kemarin aku terlalu kaget. Aku sempat berpikir kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, tapi sepertinya ini benar-benar takdir, ya?” sahut pemuda itu. “Namaku Hinata Shoyo,”

“Bodoh, aku mencarimu kemana-mana.” ucap Atsumu, antara mengeluh dan lega. “Aku Miya Atsumu,”

“Oke, Atsumu-san. Selesai makan bisa kita ngobrol di luar?”

“Tentu. Sepuluh menit lagi,”

Shoyo hanya mengangguk lalu bergegas pergi kembali ke bilik di belakang kasir. Atsumu melahap pizza berukuran personal itu dengan cepat sembari menerka-nerka seperti apakah seorang Hinata Shoyo yang ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk bertemu dengannya.

Setelah menyelesaikan makannya, Atsumu pergi keluar dan menunggu Shoyo yang masih menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Tak lama kemudian pemuda itu menyusul dan mengajak Atsumu berjalan menyisir pantai mengikuti arus orang-orang.

Untuk mengusir kecanggungan, Atsumu memilih membuka percakapan dan berlanjut menceritakan tentang dirinya terlebih dahulu. Shoyo menyimak dengan antusias. Matanya semakin tampak berbinar indah dibawah cahaya bulan dan pencahayaan lampu-lampu kedai kecil di sekitarnya.

“Jadi kamu seorang pemain untuk tim V League? Keren sekali!” Shoyo terkagum-kagum mendengar cerita Atsumu.

“Yah, tidak juga sih.” Atsumu merendah. “Tapi siapa sangka kita bakal ketemu di sini ya, padahal kita sama-sama dari Jepang. Lucu sekali,”

Shoyo tertawa renyah, mengiyakan perkataan Atsumu barusan. Sambil terus berjalan di atas pasir putih dan menghantam hembusan angin laut, Atsumu memperhatikan wajah Shoyo yang penuh ekspresi ketika bercerita tentang dirinya, voli pantai, dan Brazil. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya selalu tersenyum sepanjang jalan bersama Shoyo.

Oh Tuhan, terima kasih. Matahari yang berada di sampingnya kini seakan menepis monokrom dan membuat Atsumu merasa lebih hidup. Detik itu juga ia telah jatuh cinta, pada Hinata Shoyo.

“Hei, Atsumu-san?”

Atsumu terperanjat ketika Shoyo mendekatkan wajahnya. Sial, ia pasti melamun selama mendengar cerita dan memandangi wajah Shoyo. “Eh, iya?”

“Kamu tadi bilang ke sini karena liburan, kan?” tanya Shoyo.

“Iya, kenapa emangnya?” Atsumu balik bertanya.

“Kapan kamu akan pulang ke Jepang?”

Baru saja dalam hati Atsumu beribu kali mengucap puji, pertanyaan Shoyo barusan membuatnya runtuh. Ah, benar juga. Shoyo tinggal di Brazil, sementara dirinya harus kembali ke Jepang. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Atsumu menyiapkan jawaban. Benaknya dipenuhi pertanyaan bagaimana ia dan Shoyo yang baru saja dipertemukan tetapi dalam hitungan waktu harus berpisah kembali.

Belum sempat menjawab, Atsumu merasakan ada titik air yang jatuh ke hidungnya dari atas. Semakin lama semakin cepat dan bertubi-tubi.

“Aahh hujan! Langsung deras sekali!” seru Shoyo sambil menarik Atsumu untuk lari mencari tempat berteduh.

Namun karena berlari, mereka berdua sudah terlanjur basah kuyup dari atas hingga bawah. Di bawah kanopi sebuah kedai, Atsumu mengecek jam di ponselnya—pukul 22.50. Sudah cukup larut jika ingin menunggu hingga hujan reda.

“Shoyo, kita bisa kena demam kalau terlalu lama menunggu dengan keadaan seperti ini,” Atsumu membuka suara.

“Iya, kamu benar. Tapi bagaimana?”

“Hotelku ada di dekat sini, kita bisa lari ke sana. Kamu bisa mandi dan mengganti baju dulu sebelum pulang sambil menunggu hujan reda,” tawar Atsumu. “Tenang, aku tidak bermaksud buruk kok.”

Shoyo berdehem. Ia menimbang penawaran Atsumu, lama. “Baiklah. Ayo kita ke sana,”

* * *

_NOTE: you can listening to[DNCE – Cake By The Ocean](https://open.spotify.com/track/76hfruVvmfQbw0eYn1nmeC?si=j2IDDyx0QaCcqqxaWExLWA) while reading this scene to build the atmosphere_

_Klik!_

Pintu kamar hotel Atsumu terbuka setelah ia menempelkan sebuah kartu kunci di dekat gagang pintu. Tangannya segera meraih tombol saklar dan menyalakan lampu kamar. Atsumu masuk terlebih dahulu kemudian diikuti Shoyo di belakangnya. Wajah cerah Shoyo menampilkan ekspresi kagum, terlebih karena melihat pemandangan pantai dan laut dari kaca jendela kamar hotel Atsumu yang sangat besar.

“Kamu bisa pakai kamar mandinya duluan,” ujar Atsumu pada Shoyo seraya membuka kausnya yang basah kuyup—menampilkan lekuk dada dan otot perut yang terbentuk dengan sempurna. Melihat itu, wajah Shoyo memerah. Ia hanya bisa terdiam karena malu.

“Hei, wajahmu kenapa merah? Kamu demam?”

“Eh?! Enggak, a-aku pakai duluan ya, haha,” jawab Shoyo dengan gagap sambil melesat cepat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Jam dinding di kamar Atsumu menunjukkan tepat tengah malam ketika mereka berdua telah selesai mandi dan mengeringkan rambut. Masih dengan tanpa mengenakan pakaian atas, Atsumu membawakan dua cangkir kopi untuk dirinya dan Shoyo.

“Makasih, maaf ya jadi merepotkan.” ujar Shoyo yang tengah duduk di sofa seraya menerima cangkir itu dengan kedua tangannya.

“Tidak, santai saja.” Atsumu duduk di sebelah Shoyo, lalu meneguk kopinya. “Oiya buat yang tadi, aku tinggal seminggu lagi di sini. Setelah itu aku bakal kembali ke Jepang.”

Shoyo hanya ber-oh panjang mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaan yang belum terjawab tadi. Entah kenapa mendengar itu membuatnya jadi merasa sedikit murung.

“Shoyo, kamu juga ikut aku pulang ke Jepang, kan?”

“Itu… masih banyak yang harus aku lakukan di sini. Maaf,” jawab Shoyo sambil menunduk. Ia tidak bisa melihat langsung wajah Atsumu yang kecewa dengan jawabannya.

“Tidak apa-apa, seberapa lama pun itu. Kalau kamu orangnya, tetap aku tunggu.”

Shoyo tersenyum. Ia lega sekaligus sedih mendengar perkataan Atsumu barusan. “Atsumu-san, aku boleh memelukmu?”

“Tidak perlu izin,” sahut Atsumu lalu tersenyum. Ia membuka lengannya lebar-lebar, siap menerima tubuh Shoyo.

“Nng… tapi sebaiknya kamu pakai bajumu dulu,”

Atsumu tertawa. Ia menyeringai, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Shoyo hingga membuat pemuda mungil itu menarik punggungnya dengan wajah merah. “Memang kenapa kalau begini saja, hm?”

Sial, Atsumu benar-benar. Dengan suara lembut diakhiri nada yang tedengar seperti desah itu, pertahanan Shoyo telah runtuh. Ia tidak mampu menjawab—seakan siap dengan apapun yang akan dilakukan Atsumu setelah ini padanya. Celana Shoyo terasa sesak, miliknya menegang. Dan Atsumu menyadari hal itu lalu tertawa nakal.

“Ternyata kamu tidak sepolos itu,”

“A-apa maksudmu,” Shoyo mengelak. Atsumu memberi sentuhan hangat dari pergelangan kaki lalu naik hingga ke paha Shoyo. Membuat yang disentuhnya itu menggigit ranum merah menahan desau.

“Hinata Shoyo,” panggil Atsumu dengan suara napas yang berat. “Malam ini boleh aku mengenalmu lebih dalam?”

Shoyo tidak menjawab, tidak pula menolak. Atsumu menangkap sikap itu sebagai jawaban iya. Tangannya semakin cepat dalam memberikan sentuhan, bibirnya membungkam suara penuh nikmat dari mulut Shoyo dengan kecupan lembut lama kelamaan menjadi brutal.

Deru napas tidak beraturan mereka saling beradu, membuat keduanya memejamkan mata sambil terus bermain lidah. Tangan Shoyo menahan tubuh Atsumu, meraba lekuk otot perut dan dada sempurna lelaki itu. Akal sehat Atsumu telah hilang. Ia mempercepat tempo dan mengangkat kaus Shoyo, memberikan kecupan dari leher hingga bermain _areola_ Shoyo dengan lidahnya.

“Nngh, tidak di situ, Atsu… ahh!”

Atsumu tidak memberi ampun. Suara desah Shoyo yang begitu indah membuatnya semakin bergairah. Berulang kali Atsumu memberikan rangsangan itu, akhirnya Shoyo menyerah. Ia membuka lebar kedua kakinya agar tubuh Atsumu bisa sepenuhnya bersentuhan dengan miliknya.

“Kamu basah sekali, Shoyo,” bisik Atsumu tepat di telinga Shoyo.

Tangan kirinya bergerak menurunkan celana Shoyo lalu menggesekkan miliknya dengan lubang kecil milik Shoyo. Sumpah. Shoyo tidak pernah mengetahui surga dunia akan senikmat ini.

“Mmph! Atsumu-san… akhiri ini,” racau Shoyo, suaranya bergetar karena keenakan.

“Akhir? Ini baru mau dimulai,” Atsumu memainkan jarinya masuk ke dalam lubang Shoyo untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya mengarahkan miliknya. “ _Relax, okay?_ ”

Perlahan, ia menekan masuk dengan lembut. Rasanya seperti terbang, keduanya kini benar-benar sedang berada di puncak nikmat dunia. Erang, racau, dan desah yang keluar dari mulut mereka memenuhi udara kosong di kamar hotel Atsumu pukul satu pagi itu. Kedua tangan dan kaki Shoyo melingkar ke atas leher dan punggung Atsumu, memeluknya dengan erat.

“Shoyo, aku tidak pernah merasakan malam begitu berwarna seperti ini. Terima kasih telah menjadi takdirku. Aku mencintaimu,”

* * *

Siang itu terik matahari serasa membakar apapun yang ada di bawahnya. Panasnya bukan main. Daripada melakukan aktivitas, para pengunjung pantai Copacabana memilih untuk berteduh sambil sibuk mengipasi diri sendiri. Kedai minuman dan makanan penuh sesak dengan orang mengantre, tidak terkecuali restoran pizza tempat Shoyo bekerja. Padahal ini sudah lewat jam makan siang namun pelanggan tidak berhenti berdatangan.

Di tengah kewalahannya mengantar pesanan ke meja pelanggan, Shoyo berkali-kali melirik jam dinding dengan perasaan gusar. Oh tidak, kalau begini terus ia akan terlambat pergi ke bandara untuk mengantar Atsumu pulang. Tapi tetap tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Ia hanya menghela napas pasrah.

“Permisi, aku mau pesan pizza spesial!”

Shoyo buru-buru berbalik badan ketika mendengar suara yang tidak asing di telinganya itu. Ia terkejut. Kedua matanya kini menangkap sosok Atsumu yang berdiri di ambang pintu—tersenyum padanya.

“Atsumu?! Bagaimana… jam terbangmu?!” Shoyo tidak berhasil merangkai pertanyaan karena jantungnya terlalu berdebar. Atsumu tertawa lalu berjalan menghampirinya.

“Liburanku diperpanjang. Sebulan lagi,” jawab Atsumu sekenanya. “Tapi meyakinkan manajer untuk memperpanjang liburku sangat susah. Jadi kalau nanti aku tidak pulang ke Jepang bersamamu, aku akan sangat sedih,”

Mata Shoyo berkaca-kaca, rasanya ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya. “Tidak. Ayo kita pulang bersama, sebulan lagi!”

Atsumu mengepalkan tinju ke udara dengan raut penuh kemenangan. Ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini.

“Dan, Shoyo…” Ia ragu-ragu untuk meneruskan kalimatnya sebelum akhirnya menghela napas. “Mmm… aku mau kamu jadi matahari yang memberi warna di hidupku, aahh maksudnya aku…”

Atsumu mengacak-acak rambutnya karena merasa mengatakan hal aneh diikuti suara tawa Shoyo. Kali ini ia menatap mata Shoyo lekat-lekat.

“Apakah aku boleh menghabiskan waktu sebulan ini, dan seterusnya bersamamu?”

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Shoyo melompat memeluk Atsumu dan mengecup bibirnya. Ah, rasa itu. Perisa paling manis di dunia yang pernah Atsumu rasakan.

“Selamanya,” sahut Shoyo. Senyum di bibir keduanya merekah lebar, dilanjutkan dengan gelak tawa bahagia. Semua pengunjung restoran bertepuk tangan dan bersorak gembira untuk Shoyo dan Atsumu yang kini tertunduk malu.

Kepada angin, ombak, dan pasir putih, Atsumu berterima kasih. Karena telah menghadirkan matahari dalam hidupnya yang mulai saat ini akan selalu memberi warna dan manis bahagia.

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou for reading, feedbacks are very appreciated!🥺💖  
> you can check my twitter for other works... anyway have a nice day all!
> 
> warm regards,  
> [@sugarkoush](https://twitter.com/sugarkoush)


End file.
